


Aftermath

by wyomingnot



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Bodily Fluids, Gangbang, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 11:59:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13410804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyomingnot/pseuds/wyomingnot
Summary: The aftermath of a gangbang - in Lego form.





	Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [To the Pure](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6485509) by [K_dAzrael](https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_dAzrael/pseuds/K_dAzrael). 



  


**Author's Note:**

> Not specifically 'art' for To The Pure, but definitely inspired by it. :)
> 
>  
> 
> [find it on tumblr](http://wyomingnot.tumblr.com/post/169846857180/undoubtedly-inspired-by-kdazraels-kor-fics)


End file.
